This contractor is assigned difficult formulation problems by the NCI and is asked to develop a suitable parenteral dosage form. About two to four such problem compounds are assigned annually. Usually the compounds possess inadequate solubility and/or stability. The contractor is required to develop stability indicating assays for each compound and perform both solubility and stability studies leading to a pharmaceutical dosage form. The major effort involves developing suitable methods to improve drug solubility. Then the contractor is required to prepare 30 to 90 units of the dosage from for subsequent evaluation in an appropriate tumor model system. Solublity and stability behavior of the finished dosage form are evaluated under simulated use conditions: i.e. after constitution and further dilution with intravenous fluids.